Daddy Cravings Series
by Pixie-Alleth
Summary: Saat hamil, sangat wajar apabila seorang istri yang menuntut macam-macam pada suami. berprilaku ajaib, serta peringai nan menyebalkan menjadi biasa bagi yang berbadan dua. Tapi, bagaimana bila suami mereka yang malah mengidam & bersikap unik yang langka! Chap 1, SasuHina. Chap 2, NaruSaku. Chap 3, ShikaIno. (*Mind to Read & Review?)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: bukahkah seluruh karakter dalam Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto?

Genre: _Family, Humour, Friendship._

Main Chara: _Mayor pairing_, Uchiha Sasuke and Hyuuga (Uchiha) Hinata. _Minor chara_, Shikamaru and Naruto.

Hard Warning: author amatiran, penistaan chara, OOC tingkat akut, kegagalan dalam membawa unsur komedi, tema pertemanan yang hancur, abal tak terkira, banyak kesalahan dalam penulisan, payah EYD, bergelimpungan typo(s), hanya berharap maklum dari para readers.

Summary: Saat hamil, sudah menjadi sangat wajar apabila seorang istri yang menuntut macam-macam pada suami. berprilaku aneh nan ajaib, serta peringan yang menyebalkan telah menjadi biasa bagi mereka yang berbadan dua. Tapi, bagaimana bila suami mereka yang malah mengidam dan bersikap unik yang langka. Dari Sasuke yang menjadi sensitif, naruto yang berubah Perfeksionis, hingga Shikamaru yang begitu centil!

* * *

**_Daddy Cravings Series: SasuHina Version._**

Menatap direksi lurus ke depan, seraya mengelus satu per satu punggung tangannya secara bergantian. Selesai dengan kegiatan yang nampak tidak berarti tersebut, ia yang sedari tadi memposisikan dirinya di sofa, kini beranjak. Dilihatinya jam dinding, mengkonfirmasi tepat jam sembilan pagi, di mana saatnya ia harus segera menyelesaikan tugas. Alih-alih langsung bergegas, pria muda itu sepertinya akan kembali mendudukan tubuh.

"Sasuke-_kun_, kau tidak pergi menghadap Hokage?" pertanyaan sang istri menghentikan pergerakannya, yang ingin mengambil tempat untuk melanjutkan aksi bersantai tak mutu. Dihelanya napas pelan, menatap si pemberi wacana introgatif dengan tanpa minat. Bukannya mengucapkan sesuatu sekedar memberi tanggapan singkat, lelaki Uchiha itu kini anteng membebankan setengah berat badannya pada sandaran bangku.

"Malas!" jawabnya taklama, cukup satu morfem itu saja tanpa menunjukan niatan akan memberi tambahan kata. Tidak punya pilihan lain, sang istri harus membujuk agar pasangan hidupnya tak mendapatkan masalah karena keengganan yang tidak sewajarnya. Seorang Uchiha Sasuke diharuskan menerengkan isi dari penyelesaian misi yang telah tuntas dari dua hari kemarin.

Semua kenal makhluk berfamili Uchiha, mereka tipikal yang anti membuang-buang waktu untuk sesuatu yang tidak berguna. Apalagi menyempatkan diri hanya untuk memposisikan tubuh di atas kursi dalam durasi yang lama, bagi orang yang normal berdarah pemilik mata _sharingan_, hal tersebut mampu membuat umurnya semakin pendek saja.

Yaa, hanya untuk Uchiha yang normal. Sekali lagi, bagi yang tidak mengalami kelainan. Kata lain dari, Sasuke sekarang tidak pada kondisi ia sebagaimana biasanya. Ia yang terkesan dingin, sedikit bicara namun langsung bertindak, kini hilanglah sudah citra diri tersebut darinya. Bahkan, misi kemarin hampir gagal karena ulahnya yang terlampau ajaib. Sangat, amat, terlalu mengejutkan.

"Sasuke-_kun_,"tegur si istri sekali lagi, bersamaan dengan itu mengeleminasi jarak dari suaminya. Perutnya yang sudah terlihat membuncit, menyulitkan ia untuk banyak bergerak. Dilihatinya lekat-lekat wajah ayah dari bayi dalam kandungannya, sembari mengelus pelan bagian tengah tubuhnya yang paling mencolok saat ini.

"Kau tidak memeriksakan kandunganmu, Hinata?" aah, pintarnya ia berkelit dengan merubah fokus pembicaraan. Hinata kini yang bungkam, dan memberikan jawaban dengan tersenyum tipis semata. Sebentar-sebentar, Sasuke melirik antara ke arah istrinya dan pada direksi penunjuk waktu di dinding. Ia sudah terlambat setengah jam dari durasi semestinya berada di ruang petinggi ninja Konoha, mengerucutkan bibirnya di detik kemudian.

"Shikamaru pasti sudah menunggu. Kau dan ia harus bersama-sama memberikan laporan pada tuan Hokage, kan?" sontak wajah Sasuke semakin terlihat tak suka, tatkala istrinya menyebut nama pria Nara yang menjadi rekan dalam misinya kemarin. Bagaimana bisa merasa senang, kalau di waktu yang lalu Shikamaru sukses menorehkan luka teramat perih menurutnya. Ingat, bagi seorang Sasuke yang kali ini di luar kodrat!

"Nanti Hokage-_sama_ marah, loh."

Mau tak mau, bagai dipaksa menjadi korban penelitian sukarela, ia harus pergi menyelesaikan apa yang sebenarnya memang wajib dilakukan. Berklise terlebih dahulu dengan memperbaiki tatanan rompi _jounin_-nya, juga tak lupa mengeratkan ikat kepala ninja. Percayalah, ia hanya membuang-buang waktu. Agar begitu sampai, tugasnya telah selesai diemban sendiri oleh sosok yang ia anggap bukan kawan sekarang ini. Bahasa imutnya, anti temanan; lagi musuhan.

"Aku pergi." Pasca berucap demikian, kali ini pemuda yang berhasil memperistri _hairess_ Hyuuga itu benar-benar melanglang. Memberikan kecupan singkat di bibirnya, lalu mengantarkan Sasuke sampai di teras rumah. Sampai bayangan suaminya tak terlihat oleh indera visualnya, baru ia menutup pintu. Kembali mengambil tempat semulanya di sofa ruang keluarga, ia tersenyum kecil seorang diri mengingat tingkah laku unik Uchiha satu-satunya itu – setidaknya sampai bayi mereka lahir.

Iya, mulai semenjak mengetahui kabar kehamilan sang istri, Sasuke bertransformasi sedikit-sedikit dan semakin mendramatisir saja. Catat yang satu ini, bahwa seorang Uchiha Sasuke itu berubah menjadi begitu sensitif. Salah sedikit, ia bisa merajuk dan menunjukan wajah memberengut. Ada yang tidak benar untuknya, Sasuke akan langsung menggerutukan berbagai macam ocehan.

Belum lagi, ia yang mudah tersipu-sipu malu apabila bertemu dengan seseorang. Coba tebak, makhluk yang dapat membuat pipi calon ayah tersebut jadi merah padam itu, siapa?! Pasti akan mengejutkan sebab faktanya, sosok kunci jawaban adalah rival abadinya, Hokage keenam, mantan kaum Adam yang pernah dicintai sang pasangan hidup. Maka benar saja, inisiatif dengan embel-embel emosi negatif si Uzumaki dapat sukses membujuknya.

Awal-awalnya, tidak hanya satu-dua orang yang mengomentari prilaku langka Sasuke. Hampir satu desa, bahkan sampai wilayah otonomi sebelah memperbincangkannya. Akan tetapi, asal punya usul mengatakan, Sasuke hanya sedang mengidam. Sungguh-sungguh saran memaklumi yang berlebihan, tapi bisa dikata apa bila kejadian yang menimpa seajaib ini.

Sekali lagi, Sasuke Uchiha menjadi tidak terkendali karena hormon yang seharusnya dimiliki Hinata saat mengandung, malah pindah ke dirinya. Hmm… semacam meminta alasan logis agar dapat di luar karakternya yang membosankan, mungkin. Lelaki mengidam, anggap saja ini latar belakang dari emansipasi pria terhadap status ayah. Ngidam, ngidam… Sasuke cuma ngidam!

* * *

o

O

o

Sudah tepat berada di depan pintu kantor Hokage, Sasuke menghentikan langkah sejenak, dan memasok oksigen untuk paru-parunya. Alih-alih melanjutkan tapakan, ia malah sibuk merapikan tatanan rambutnya. Sia-sia, helaian di atas kepalanya tidak ada perubahan, sama saja dengan sebelum-sebelumnya. Namun anehnya, ia malah merasa tingkat keren yang tadi hanya sebesar semilir angin, kini berubah menjadi tornado.

Selesai dengan ritual mendadani, ditopang kepercayaan diri menjulang, tanpa ragu ia meneruskan jejak. Mengetuk pintu yang begitu terdengar memanggil-manggil manja, disiapkannya pula senyum terbaik apabila telah dipersilahkan memasuki ruang. Bukannya mendapat panggilan, seseorang dari dalam dengan baiknya membukakan penghalang ke luar-masuk ruang itu.

_Jezz…!_

Detik itu juga, bersamaan terlihatnya sosok _so sweet_ yang menyambut ia, punahlah perasaan _blink-blink_ Sasuke. Shikamaru, si rambut nanas itu rupanya yang membukakan pintu, melenyapkan _mood_ Uchiha murni semata wayang yang tadinya sudah merekah dengan indah. Memasuki ruangan dengan raut yang berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat dari sebelumnya, ia juga bahkan sebisa mungkin menjaga jarak dari si Nara. Padahal, apa coba salahnya Shikamaru? Sudah murah hati dan tidak sombong begitu juga, kan, yaa?!

Dengan terpaksa, ia harus berdiri sejajar dan berdekatan dengan si ahli strategi itu. Kendati demikian, rona mukanya sama sekali tidak menunjukan rasa ikhlas. Namun begitu orang yang berada di balik meja Hokage tersenyum padanya, total Sasuke menampilkan sunggingan tertahan. Apabila bisa, Itachi pasti dengan suka-cita kembali numpang eksis memakai _edo-tensei_ demi keunikan dunia satu ini.

"Hokage-_sama_, tugas kemarin telah berhasil kami selesaikan. Dan juga, kami berhasil menangkap dalangnya," Shikamaru berkata, tanpa perintah ia semaunya merusak _moment_ kesukaan Sasuke – di mana ia yang tersipu tak mutu. Kembali saat Sasuke mendelikan netra tidak senang akan keberadaan sosok di sampingnya, ingin rasanya ia membuat takdir agar seorang Shikamaru tidak pernah terlahir di muka bumi.

" Apa kendala misi kali ini?" Naruto bertanya, berharap mendapat evaluasi, agar untuk tugas selanjutnya ia bisa memperbaiki apa yang masih kurang tepat. Agak ragu Shikamaru menjawab, terutama saat menerima picingan skeptis dari Uchiha di sebelahnya. Netranya menyipit sok kalem, Sasuke memberikan sinyalir tersirat agar Shikamaru tidak mencoret nama baiknya di hadapan Naruto.

Shikamaru tersenyum, " rekan misi saya, Uchiha Sasuke, menyulitkan saya untuk dapat bertindak, Hokage-_sama_." _Ugh!_ Tentu terdeteksi dengan mudah bagaimana mimik wajah Uchiha cantik Sasuke saat ini, kan? Matanya otomatis membulat sempurna, sembari mengerucutkan titis-tipis bibirnya – agak tidak kentara terlihat ngambek.

"Maksudnya?"

"Uchiha Sasuke melarang saya untuk membunuh lawan."

"Bisa beri penjelasan, Sasuke?" kontan, indera visual Sasuke semakin melebar saat diminta demikian. Menatap Naruto dengan gugup, diteguknya air _saliva_ yang rasanya telah membanjir di mulut. Masih juga tidak memberikan klarifikasi apa-apa, malah mengeluarkan aura membunuh yang begitu terasa. Yakin saja, sepulang dari sini ia akan berlatih kemampuan mata, supaya dapat membuang takdir seseorang.

"Uchiha Sasuke merasa mual saat melihat darah, Hokage-_sama_." Cengo, entah bagaimana sudah wajah Naruto saat mendengar penuturan selanjutnya dari Shikamaru. Buat Shikamaru sendiri, masih terasa beban yang menyiksa tersebut, tatkala Sasuke yang berlagak ingin muntah saat melihat darah bertebaran ke mana-mana.

Tak mungkin bisa lekang di memorinya, ketika Sasuke merajuk dan meminta ia untuk berhenti melemparkan kunai-kunai ke direksi rival. Tidak membunuh, sama saja menyerahkan kepala mentah-mentah. Lagi pula, mana ada musuh yang berbaik hati mau mengerti keadaan psikologis Sasuke, hingga turut tidak melemparkan shuriken berserta rekan. Kalau mau bercanda, yang wajar sedikit, deh!

Hingga sebal memuncak, strategi untuk membungkam lawan, malah gunakan membuat Sasuke diam. Uchiha Sasuke pada akhirnya dibuat pingsan, hingga akhirnya Nara itu sendiri yang menuntuskan misi, bahkan pulang dengan membopong rekannya yang tidak membantu sama sekali – juga menyulitkannya.

"Hingga saya harus…"

"Bau darah mereka amis!" intrupsi Sasuke, berusaha memberikan rasionalisasi yang tidak memperburuk harga dirinya. Tapi itu merupakan alasan mati, karena semua aroma likuid merah kental dari tubuh manusia itu pastinya aneh. Sekali lagi, mencoba memaklumi keadaan Sasuke yang sedang mengidam, Shikamaru dan Naruto tidak memberikan penuturan lebih lanjut.

Sasuke lain sendiri, ia teringat akan kejadian saat tugas dijalankan. Terekam jelas, kala bercak-bercak cairan yang bersleweran di tanah maupun tubuh Shikamaru itu membuatnya merasa jijik. Mukanya jadi pucat pasi, kedua tangannya dipekerjakan untuk memegangi perut. Lagak-lagaknya, sebentar lagi ia akan menumpahkan sesuatu dari dalam badannya.

Hueek…! Hueek…!

Benar saja, kan? Khidmatnya rona wajah pria Uchiha itu yang menikmati acara _morning sickness_ kesasarnya. Cepat-cepat ia diarahkan Shikamaru ke toilet, dan melanjutkan kegiatan mual-mualnya di kamar mandi. Lihatlah, betapa baiknya lelaki Nara terhadap adik Itachi itu! Terkadang benar, sosok yang kita benci; orang yang sering menolong kita. Fenomena seperti itu disebut paradoks, yaa?

Keluar dari kamar mandi, Shikamaru langsung membopong ia yang terlihat untuk berdiri pun tak sanggup. Setelah mendapatkan izin dari Hokage, keduanya pergi meninggalkan sang pemimpin ninja Konoha. Namun bukan berarti Shikamaru bisa langsung melenggang pulang untuk tidur, terlebih dahulu ia harus mengantarkan Sasuke ke rumahnya.

Agak kesusahan karena Sasuke yang sebentar-sebentar ingin muntah, meski pada akhirnya sampai juga kediaman keluarga kecil Uchiha yang baru terbina selama satu tahun. Hinata terkejut mendapati suaminya ditopang oleh orang lain, selekasnya mengambil Sasuke untuk ia bopong ke kamar. Mengucapkan banyak terimakasih pada Shikamaru, yang ditanggapi dengan _trademark_ andalan seorang Nara.

_"Mendokusai!"_

Sepulang pemuda Nara itu dari tempat tinggalnya dengan suami, Hinata kembali menemani Sasuke di ruang pribadi mereka. Dihelanya napas sedalam mungkin, sambil sesekali mengganti handuk kompres di kening pasangan hidupnya. Menjadi wanita hamil, tak semerta-merta bisa bermanja-manja ria dan meminta ini-itu pada suami. Ada masanya, ngidam menjadi milik calon orang tua pria, dan Sasuke mendapatkannya.

Kandungan istrimu baru empat bulan, kau masih memiliki waktu setengah tahun untuk melanjutkan sikap ajaibmu. Sekitar seratus lima puluh hari aja, kok! Tidak terlalu lama, tapi cukup membuat orang-orang di sekelilingmu kepayahan. Yaa, selamat menikmati _cravings-time_, Sasuke! Kalau bisa, besok-besok cobalah untuk mencari korban selain Shikamaru.

**_Fin_**

* * *

**_A/N:_**

Nistaaa, nistaaa…! Chayang Chacukeh aku buat kelewatan OOC (*dihajar Itachi). Maaf bila fic ini amat sangat keterlaluan anehnya, hanya saja ide-ide dalam fic kompilasi ini sudah lama di dalam otak saya. jadi, hitung-hitung ada waktu bebas dari tugas, lebih baik membuat fic-fic ini secara medle. Dan hasilnya, membuat saya cukup puas.

Bagaimana dengan chapter ini, semoga para readers suka. Mohon tinggalkan tanggepan dalam bentuk review, yaaa?!

Dan, bagi yang mau baca versi Naruto ngidam, silahkan klik ke **chapter DUA**.


	2. Chapter 2

"Naruto, aku hamil!"

Pemberitahuan dari istrinya itu benar-benar mengejutkan, sama sekali tidak masuk dalam prediksinya. Ia yang tadinya bergaul mesra dengan tumpukan-tumpukan kertas di atas meja, sontak meninggalkan kekasih tak bernyawanya, begitu mendengar berita demikian dari sang pasangan hidup. Wanita yang awalnya datang untuk menyampaikan laporan kesehatan para ninja, malah mengabarkan keadaan medisnya yang kini tengah berbadan dua.

Hokege keenam mengerjapkan mata, wajah cengonya mengisyaratkan tak menduga yang semakin parah saja. "Ada bayi dalam kandunganmu, Sakura?" tanyanya, dengan aksen jari telunjuk terarah pasti pada perut istrinya. "Aku akan jadi ayah, begitu?" ucapnya sekali lagi, kali ini direksi jemari yang sama berpindah pada dirinya sendiri.

"Yaa, tentu saja, bodoh!" oke, Naruto memang tidak pintar. Terbukti, kala ia masih saja mencoba mencerna informasi lisan dari Sakura. Bagus! Ia sukses membuat nyonya Uzumaki itu merasa kesal terhadap ia dan otak payahnya. Sakura meninggalkannya sendiri, tak lupa dikawani debaman pintu yang begitu tinggi. Sepeninggal istrinya, Naruto hanya bisa terdiam dan tanpa ada niatan untuk kembali bersibuk ria dengan kertas-kertasnya.

* * *

Disclaimer: bukahkah seluruh karakter dalam Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto?

Genre: _Family, Humour, Friendship._

Main Chara: _Mayor pairing_, Uzumaki Naruto and Haruno (Uzumaki) Sakura. _Minor chara_, Shikamaru and Sasuke.

Hard Warning: author amatiran, penistaan chara, OOC tingkat akut, kegagalan dalam membawa unsur komedi, tema pertemanan yang hancur, abal tak terkira, banyak kesalahan dalam penulisan, payah EYD, bergelimpungan typo(s), hanya berharap maklum dari para readers.

Summary: Saat hamil, sudah menjadi sangat wajar apabila seorang istri yang menuntut macam-macam pada suami. berprilaku aneh nan ajaib, serta peringan yang menyebalkan telah menjadi biasa bagi mereka yang berbadan dua. Tapi, bagaimana bila suami mereka yang malah mengidam dan bersikap unik yang langka. Dari Sasuke yang menjadi sensitif, naruto yang berubah Perfeksionis, hingga Shikamaru yang begitu centil!

* * *

**_Daddy Cravings Series: NaruSaku Version_**

"Semuanya salah. Perbaiki!"

Naruto senang, amat teramat sangat bahagia saat istrinya sendiri yang mengumandangkan kabar kehamilannya. Bahkan, lantaran terlalu bersuka cita seorang diri, ia jadi tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengekspresikan perasaannya. Malah akhirnya merusak suasana, dan membuat ia dicuekin Sakura selama tiga hari-tiga malam berturut-turut.

Tapi rupa-rupanya, lebih baik tak tahu bagaimana cara menampilkan perasaan, daripada tidak benar dalam menunjukannya. Apalagi sampai memakan korban tidak bersalah, rasanya lebih baik apabila ia seorang diri yang menjadi pecundang karena kebodohannya. Seperti sekarang, tuan Hokage itu memarahi salah seorang utusan _ANBU_ sebab apa yang dimintanya tidak sesuai.

Padahal, ia sendiri yang tidak mengatakan dengan detail keinginannya. Soal membuat laporan tertulis, cuma adanya sedikit variasi dengan merubah formatnya. Waktu itu, ia hanya berkata untuk mengganti susunan tata penulisan, yang seperti apa tidak dijelaskan. Maka, dipikir secara logika, itu kesalahannya yang terlimpah untuk orang lain.

"Sudahlah, Hokage-_sama_, setidaknya ia sudah menuliskan dengan lengkap isinya." Istrinya mencoba menengahi keegoisan sang pemimpin yang kali ini menyalahgunakan kedudukannya. Sakura menghela napas, ia tersenyum pada seorang yang mengenakan topeng bergambar kucing, lantas menyuruhnya untuk meninggalkan ruangan.

"Aku belum selesai dengannya, Sakura-_chan_."Naruto kembali melanjutkan aksi misuh-misuhnya, namun kali ini kehilangan objek penderita. Wanita yang dinikahinya hampir satu tahun yang lalu itu hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala, terlalu banyak pikiran apabila mengambil pusing tingkah aneh suaminya. Sakura yang sedari tadi duduk di sofa, kini beranjak berdiri.

"Aku mau ke rumah sakit sebentar, di sana ada sedikit pekerjaan. Nanti aku kemari lagi," ucapnya memberikan klarifikasi ke mana tujuan perginya ia. Ditanggapi dengan anggukan kepala oleh Naruto, yang membuatnya tidak memiliki alasan untuk tetap tinggal. Selangkah, dua langkah, tiga langkah, dan di langkah yang selanjutnya, istri dari Hokage keenam itu kembali memberikan perhatian pada tuannya.

"Jangan mengomel lagi, kalau ada ninja yang datang melapor!" itu pesan terakhirnya, yang kali ini malah mendekati sang suami. Tersenyum tipis, lantas memberikan kecupan singkat di bibir pemuda rubah kesayangannya. Anggap saja, itu penyegel _mood_ buruk pasangan hidupnya yang akhir-akhir ini semakin menjengkelkan bagi banyak orang.

Yaa, semenjak hampir tiga bulan yang lalu, bersamaan semakin tumbuh janin di dalam rahim istrinya, terjadi perubahan yang dialami oleh Naruto. Keadaan psikologis yang harusnya dimiliki Sakura saat berbadan dua, malah lari pada suaminya. Hingga tak ayal, Naruto yang dulunya sering diberikan _review_ mengenai kesalahannya, kini menjadi komentator yang teramat handal. Aah, walau tidak dalam arti yang sebenarnya.

Ia menjadi sangat mudah untuk mengedumelkan berbagai hal, dan jangan lupakan pula lagak perfeksionisnya yang salah fokus. Bagaimana bisa dikatakan benar, ia dengan begitu pintarnya menyatakan strategi yang akan digunakan Shikamaru untuk menuntaskan misi terbaru, akan berbuah hasil nan nihil. Itu lelaki Nara makhluknya, insan yang keahliannya memang di bidang tersebut. Cuma orang bodoh yang berani melawannya dalam bidang menyusun rencana. Yaa, hanya manusia yang sok cerdas!

Banyak yang berspekulasi, bahwa apa yang terjadi dengan Hokage saat ini, sama yang diderita oleh Uchiha Sasuke. Mengidam yang tidak pada semestinya, karena orang akan lebih mudah memaklumi apabila istrinya yang memiliki perangai menyebalkan tersebut. Alih-alih disulitkan, sekarang malah ia yang menyusahkan.

Tok…! Tok…! Tok…!

Tiga bait bunyi ketukan pintu, notifikasi dari adanya seseorang yang meminta izin agar diperbolehkan masuk. Bukannya menanggapi, terlebih dahulu Naruto membebankan setengah berat badannya pada sandaran kursi. Membiarkan orang di depan sana menunggu, menanti sebuah jawaban untuk dipersilahkan datang ke ruangan.

Mau tahu seberapa inginnya sosok itu menemui ia, dibiarkannya selama hampir lima belas menit tidak memberikan respon apa-apa. Itu kurang bego apalagi, coba? Mana ada orang yang mau main-main jika sudah mengetuk pintu ruangannya, tentunya yang bersangkutan tidak sedang sekedar untuk menanyakan kabar.

"Yaa, masuklah!" akhirnya, titah yang ditahan-tahan terlafaz juga. Sosok yang berada dibalik sebuah kayu penghalang pun menampakan diri, wajah orang itu sebisa mungkin menunjukan ekspersi santainya. Entah apa, mendapati ia yang baru saja sukses menyandang gelar tamu, memunculkan satu ide brilian di otak Naruto.

Iya, dia hanya diminta untuk berhenti ngomel-ngomel saja, kan? Namun tidak berlaku dalam mengusili. Semakin sumringah-meriah rona si pemimpin ninja, tatkala ditemukannya buah pikiran yang dirasanya cocok untuk diaplikasikan. Sang korban tetap anteng di posisi berdirinya, tak sadar bahwa sebentar lagi ia akan berganti status menjadi objek pelampiasan.

"Haai, Sasuke…!" tegurnya ambigu, tidak lupa mengangkat tangan sebelah kirinya dengan gaya memanggil seseorang dari jauh. Bagi yang disapa, hanya mengangguk saja. Kendati demikian, tak mampu Sasuke menampik aura negatif di ruangan tempat ia berada. Sesekali mengelus tengkuknya, intuisi seorang Uchiha memang tidak bisa dianggap remeh rupanya.

"Saya ingin memberikan laporan…"

"Jangan sekarang, kau akan sibuk!" begitulah selaan ucap milik Naruto. Ambigunya, subjek dalam alasannya itu tidak terarah padanya, melainkan Sasuke yang kali ini hanya dapat mengerutkan dahi. Suami dari Sakura itu tersenyum tipis, bahkan dengan aksen patah-patah ia menggerakan kepalanya ke sisi kanan dan kiri. Tidak mengerti juga kenapa harus menoleh-noleh begitu, yang jelas ini benar-benar mencurigakan.

"Maksudnya Anda apa, Hokage-_sama_?"

"Sana, belikan aku ramen di kedai paman Teuchi!" perintah akhirnya terlepas juga, membuat manusia yang menerima tugas hening sendiri dan belum mampu menyuarakan bantahan. "Pokoknya, aku mau kau yang belikan. Titik!" imbuh Naruto, saat ditahunya Sasuke akan memberikan alasan untuk dapat menolak misi rendahan.

Apa coba yang bisa dilakukan Uchiha satu ini, selain melafalkan ocehan berisi pembangkit semangat diri dan harap mengerti? Biar bagaimanapun, Sasuke yang sebentar lagi akan menerima panggilan ayah, tentu paham dengan keadaan Naruto. Syukurnya, seiring bertambah tua kandungan Hinata, Sasuke tidak lagi seunik waktu awal-awal kehamilan. Tak lagi, bukan berarti tidak sama sekali, yaa?!

Sasuke menggangguk, tapi rona kesal sedari menerima perintah terus bertengger di wajah gantengnya. Sensitifnya datang, dan sebentar lagi pasti ia akan mencelotehkan banyak lisan kesal. Keluar untuk menyelesaikan _request_, masih saja ia menerima perintah untuk memanggil seorang Nara. Lebih tepatnya, korban yang lain.

Hampir dua puluh menit berlalu, selama itu yang bisa dilakukan Naruto hanya menunggu. Bosan yang sebelumnya dideritanya secara kalut, kini luluh lantah saat mendapati ketukan pintu berikutnya. Terlebih lagi, yang menghampiri adalah sosok yang dinanti, Shikamaru. Ancap Naruto berdiri, mengarahkan si ahli strategi itu untuk mendudukan tubuh di sofa.

Inilah contoh untuk ungkapan 'ada udang di balik batu', baik saat ada mau terselubung. Sebenarnya, Shikamaru sudah memprediksikannya dengan akurat, hanya saja kali ini ia rela menjadi seorang masokis. Tidak menuruti keinginan Naruto, bisa-bisa ia ditugaskan keluar desa selama kehamilan sang nyonya Uzumaki. Yaa, Naruto tak segan menyalahfungsikan jabatan sekarang ini.

"Hokage-_sama_," tutur satu suara yang berbeda, intonasinya milik insan yang tadinya menjadi korban pertama. Akhirnya Sasuke tiba juga berserta bungkusan ramen di tangannya, lalu ia mengeleminasi jarak dengan si tuan penista. Alih-alih menerima suruhan untuk pulang, Sasuke malah semakin menjadi tawanan sementara Naruto.

"Sasuke, kau pijit kakiku! Dan kau, Shikamaru, sini suapin aku!" titah barusan itu sukses membuat kedua nama yang disebut membulatkan netra secara penuh. Terutama Shikamaru, kesalnya ia pasal diminta datang hanya untuk menyuapi makan Naruto. Sasuke lain lagi, ia yang rupanya masih terkena efek tersipu-sipu pada Hokage, dengan riang mengerjakan suruhan.

"Cepat, Shikamaru! Aku lapar banget ini." Ooh, Kage sialan! Mendesak dengan tekanan penuh pada pemuda berambut nanas di hadapannya. Bisa apalagi selain melakukan apa yang diminta, mau membangkang sama aja meningkatkan level repot pada Shikamaru. Maka, Nara itu cuma mampu mengucapkan satu _trademark_ andalannya, "_mendokusai!"_ lanjut ia melakukan apa yang diminta. Bagaikan raja-diraja bersama para selirnya, hidup Naruto begitu indah untuk mati sekarang.

Braaak…!

Kegiatan senang-senang versi ngidam Naruto terhenti seketika, ketika seseorang dari depan mendesak masuk ke ruangannya. Sang Hokage sudah menyiapkan umpatan bagi ia yang seenaknya merusak ajang suka-citanya, yang batal terujar begitu mendapati bahwa istrinya sebagai pengganggu. Emang berani Naruto mencak-mencak pada Sakura? Iya, bisa, tapi hanya dalam imajinasinya semata.

"Ini, sayang, aku gak ngomel-ngonel, kok!" langsung ia memberikan penuturan demikian, tatkala menemukan mimik tak suka dari pasangan hidupnya. Semakin pucat pasi saja, saat Sakura dengan senyuman yang dipaksa manis melihati kelakuan ia dan antek-anteknya. Cepat-cepat Naruto mengusir tangan Sasuke dari kakinya, juga menyorong mangkuk ramen di genggaman Shikamaru sejauh mungkin. Ia harus cari selamat sekarang.

"Ampun, sayang! Ini lucu-lucuan aja, kok." Bertambah drastis aura ngeri si Hokage, begitu istrinya dengan _slow motion_ mendekatinya. Masih juga mempertahankan sunggingan bibir menakutkan, bahkan ketiga lelaki dewasa itu saling memeluk satu sama lain. "Sasuke, Shikamaru, pulanglah!" Sakura berkata, dengan intonasi se-peri palsu terbaiknya.

Tunggang-langgang, terang saja Nara-Uchiha itu kabur selaju yang mereka bisa. Tinggallah Naruto, ia bersiap menerima hukum karma karena telah seenaknya memakai jabatan untuk memenuhi kebahagiaan. "Tobat, sayang! Becanda, sayang!" bagaikan mantra, ujaran itu terlontar kala Sakura tengah menikmati pitingannya terhadap daun telinga sang suami.

Yaa sudahlah, ini salahnya ia sendiri. Tapi bukan berarti setelah dijewer dan dicubit habis-habisan oleh Sakura, Naruto seketika menghilangkan ide-ide jail di benaknya. Bahkan, ia sudah menyusun skema agar lebih berhati-hati ke depannya. Beginilah ngidam versi Naruto, yang pastinya akan menghasilkan lebih banyak lagi _innocent victims_. Hokage-_sama,_ _happy cravings-time_, yaa?!

* * *

**_Fin_**

**_A/N:_**

Oke, lanjut ngoceh tak gunanya, yaa?! Saya sengaja menjadikan fic ini dalam satu kompilasi judul, dikarenakan kesamaan ide utama di tiap cerita. Lagipula, antara satu dengan yang lain saling berhubungan. Jadi saya pikir, akan lebih baik bila dibuat dalam satu arsip. Juga, saya tipikal yang lebih suka dalam bentuk yang seperti ini apabila ada kemiripan mayor cerita. Hehheeee…!

Bagaimana dengan chapter ini, semoga para readers suka. Mohon tinggalkan tanggepan dalam bentuk review, yaaa?!

Dan, bagi yang mau baca versi Shikamaru ngidam, silahkan klik ke **chapter TIGA.**


	3. Chapter 3

Akhir-akhir ini Shikamaru menyadari ada yang berbeda pada dirinya, ia merasa sesuatu yang sebelumnya tidak pernah dialami. Dia yang dulu begitu mencintai tidur, kini seketika menjadi membenci peringai bermalas-malasan tersebut. Bahkan, hobinya mengamati awan pun sudah memudar dari dirinya. Sekarang, Shikamaru memiliki kesukaan yang baru.

Pagi-pagi sekali ia sudah terjaga dari tidurnya, langsung membersihkan diri tanpa adanya suruhan dari sang istri terlebih dahulu. Shikamaru yang sebelumnya akan bangun apabila telah mendengar celotehan panjang si nyonya, saat ini sudah tidak memerlukan jam weker yang bisa menyakitinya. Dan lebih menggelikan, ia setiap hari selama dua bulan ini terkena mual-mual di pagi hari. _Morning sickness_. Akhirnya, ia tahu seberapa menderita seorang Uchiha saat mual-mual di hadapannya.

* * *

Disclaimer: bukahkah seluruh karakter dalam Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto?

Genre: _Family, Humour, Friendship._

Main Chara: _Mayor pairing_, Nara Shikamaru and Yamanaka (Nara) Ino. _Minor chara_, Sasuke and Naruto.

Hard Warning: author amatiran, penistaan chara, OOC tingkat akut, kegagalan dalam membawa unsur komedi, tema pertemanan yang hancur, abal tak terkira, banyak kesalahan dalam penulisan, payah EYD, bergelimpungan typo(s), hanya berharap maklum dari para readers.

Summary: Saat hamil, sudah menjadi sangat wajar apabila seorang istri yang menuntut macam-macam pada suami. berprilaku aneh nan ajaib, serta peringan yang menyebalkan telah menjadi biasa bagi mereka yang berbadan dua. Tapi, bagaimana bila suami mereka yang malah mengidam dan bersikap unik yang langka. Dari Sasuke yang menjadi sensitif, naruto yang berubah Perfeksionis, hingga Shikamaru yang begitu centil!

* * *

**_Daddy Cravings Series: ShikaIno Version._**

"Kau mau pergi ke mana, Shikamaru?" tanya wanita yang telah diperistrinya selama enam bulan lebih. Tak ayal si istri bertutur demikian, tatkala mendapati pasangan hidupnya sudah amat rapi. Shikamaru tidak langsung menjawab wacana introgatif yang diterimanya, malah anteng memposisikan diri di bangku dapur. Mengangkat kedua bahunya bersamaan, bibir turut menambah aksen cuek dengan mengerucut tipis.

"Hari ini, kira-kira Sasuke ada misi tidak, yaa?" malah balas bertanya. Anehnya lagi, ucapannya begitu terdengar tidak wajar. Gulir bola matanya saling berpindah antara sisi kanan ke arah kiri secara bergantian, indikasi manja bahwa ia tengah berpikir sejenak. Menghela napas sekali lagi, ia bahkan menaruh kedua tangannya ke atas meja guna menumpu dagunya.

"Ino, kalau kau jadi Sasuke, kira-kira saat ini kau di mana?" berkata demikian, isyarat netranya benar-benar menunjukan butuh jawaban tepat mengenai subjek dalam ujarannya. Ino menghela napas, ia tidak mau terlalu ambil emosi mengenai keajaiban suaminya yang sering kali memikirkan pria lain. Catat, pria lain!

Tidak langsung memberikan penuturuan tentang opsi keberadaan Sasuke, Ino terlebih dahulu menuangkan bumbu-bumbu masakan ke dalam panci. "Ino…!" Shikamaru memanggil, lebih tepatnya mendesak si nyonya untuk menjawab pertanyaannya. Perempuan Nara itu sendiri, terlebih dahulu memberikan picingan tak suka pada pasangan hidupnya yang memiliki kelainan ini.

"Mungkin dia di ruang Hokage," Ino asal berlisan, yang penting setidaknya telah melontarkan satu alternatif. Shikamaru mengerucutkan bibirnya, tak lupa kepalanya ikut mengangguk-angguk pelan. Helaan napas kembali ia lakukan, di detik kemudian ia bangkit dari posisinya yang itu-itu saja. Sedikit melakukan perenggangan tubuh dengan mengangkat kedua tangannya tinggi-tinggi, ia lantas seperti bergegas ke suatu tempat.

Benar, Shikamaru kini memiliki kesukaan baru nan langka. Apalagi kalau bukan soal Sasuke, orang yang beberapa bulan lalu sempat membuatnya kesulitan saat menuntaskan misi bersama. Sedikit-sedikit, menanyakan kabar tentang Uchiha tersebut. Sebentar-sebentar, mencari adik semata wayang Uchiha Itachi itu.

Kemungkinan, mulai dari enam puluh hari yang lalu ia mengidap keunikan ini, lebih tepatnya saat Shikamaru mengetahui kabar kehamilan Ino. Ini bagai wabah baru yang menimpa, karena tidak hanya Sasuke dan Naruto, rupa-rupanya si genius Konoha itupun terkena imbas mengidam aneh. Sekali lagi, alasan irrasional digunakan hanya untuk dapat memaklumi kelakuan ajaib calon ayah tersebut. Ngidam, Shikamaru lagi ikutan trend salah fokus saat kehamilan istri.

Tidak tahu kenapa, ia seperti balas dendam ke Ino yang pernah menyukai Sasuke dan tidak memperdulikan perasaannya. Tak jarang, Shikamaru lebih mementingkan keadaan pemuda Uchiha itu ketimbang istrinya sendiri. Bahkan lima hari yang lalu, Shikamaru memberanikan diri untuk mengungsi ke kediaman keluarga baru Uchiha. Dengan alasan anggun, takut Sasuke kenapa-napa sebab trauma dari misi bersamanya yang lalu. Ketahuan banget modusnya!

Shikamaru telah sampai di teras depan rumahnya, namun karena teringat sesuatu, ia malah kembali menjejakan kaki ke direksi tempat istrinya berada. Ia sadar, bahwa masakan yang dibuat Ino adalah sup tomat, makanan favorit si sayang Sasuke. Bergegas ia menuju tempat sebelumnya, mendatangi Ino yang mungkin sudah selesai dengan kesibukannya.

"Aku mau bawa bekal," verbalisasi demikian langsung ia suguhkan, semerta-merta juga mengambil satu tempat makan dari rak piring. Enggan menanyakan untuk apa dan siapa, Ino lebih memilih untuk mengikuti apa yang diminta Shikamaru. Sungguh, berdebat masalah seperti ini bukanlah hal yang baik –dan Ino sadar akan itu.

"Pasti dia suka!" yakinnya Shikamaru, seraya mengambil apa yang baru saja diserahkan Ino padanya. Istrinya itupun tahu, orang yang dimaksud tentunya Sasuke, suami dari Hinata. Ingat, pasangan hidup seorang wanita tulen! Alih-alih beranjak pergi, Shikamaru sekarang malah asyik dengan kegiatan memperbaiki ikatan rambutnya.

"Bagus, tidak?" tanyanya, dengan kedua jemari telunjuk terdireksi pasti pada wajahnya. Ino mengangguk pelan, tangannya turut membantu memperbaiki kerah rompi _jounin_ suaminya. "Bagaimana kalau kuikat setengah saja rambutku?" kalimat introgatif selanjut tercetus, yang kali ini ditanggapi Ino dengan menghela napas bosan. Namun, tetap memberikan respon dengan gerakan kepala naik-turun secara konsisten.

Ancap Shikamaru melepas kuncir tingginya, ia juga meminta Ino untuk membuat simpul rambut yang membuat _beauty_-nya meningkat beberapa puluh persen. "Kenapa tidak sekalian saja, kau nikahi Sasuke?" tak mampu mempertahankan diri untuk tidak berargumentasi, lisan tersebut yang dikatakan oleh si nyonya. Shikamaru terdiam, namun terlihat ia sedang memikirkan saran yang _absurd_ demikian.

"Tidak bisa! Aku dan dia sama-sama lelaki, kan? Mana mungkin." Ayo, tebar _confetti_! Setidaknya, walau arah perhatiannya saat ini dijamin bengkok, tapi arah orientasi seksual seorang Shikamaru Nara masih lurus. Itu penting bagi kelangsungan hidup rumah tangganya. Namun tidak tahu kenapa, Ino bertutur seakan ikhlas diduakan dengan Sasuke.

"Aku pergi," Shikamaru mengatakan kalimat pamit tersebut, yang lalu disambung dengan kecupan singkat di bibir ranum istrinya. Kali ini, tidak ada lagi alasan Shikamaru untuk menunda-nunda niat melanglangnya. Sambil membawa satu bungkusan di genggaman tangan kanan, ia melangkah tanpa beban. Tak pelak, senyum sumringah juga terpatri di wajahnya.

Menjalankan misi bersama pemilik mata _sharingan_ tersebut, tidur dengan si Uchiha bungsu, makan juga bareng adiknya Itachi, bahkan kalau bisa mandi pun ditemani mantan _nuke-nin_ itu. Aah, intinya, semua-semua serba Sasuke! Terus meniti jejak pada destinasi kantor Hokage, ia berharap bisa menemukan makhluk yang dikangeninnya itu. Yaa ampun, otak genius Shikamaru jadi eror gara-gara ngidam!

Sampai akhirnya ia di depan ruang Hokage, mengetuk pintu dan belum mendapatkan tanggapan apa-apa. Lamanya dibuat menanti, Shikamaru dengan tidak memperdulikan tata krama kesopanan, langsung membuka penghalang kayu itu. Sialnya! Jangan Sasuke, pemilik ruangan pun tidak didapati indera visualnya.

Ia kecewa, terang saja sangat mendalam. Dicermatinya baik-baik bekal yang sudah repot-repot dibawanya. "Jadi buat apa aku membawa ini? _Mendokusai!"_ ooh, selain hasrat intimasi tidak berubah, ada satu hal lagi yang menetap pada diri Shikamaru. Apalagi kalau bukan penyebutan kata terandalnya, merepotkan! Tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, ia putuskan untuk pulang kembali ke rumah. Kasihan, hati Shikamaru ngilu. Sedih, sesedih-sedihnya sedih!

* * *

o

O

o

Ino terkejut, tatkala memegang kening suaminya yang terbaring di sofa, ia mendapati suhu tubuh tuan Nara begitu tidak wajar. Shikamaru demam, dan tidak biasanya ini terjadi. Cepat-cepat wanita itu mengganti bantal yang direbahi Shikamaru dengan pangkuannya, sekali lagi meyakinkan bahwa dugaan demam Shikamaru tidaklah salah.

Benar, Shikamaru serius sakit. Pandangan wanita Nara itupun lantas teralih pada bungkusan di atas meja, bekal yang tadi Shikamaru bawa masih ada. "Kau sakit, Shikamaru? Belum makan? Tadi kau ke mana saja, sih?" orang yang sedari tadi berbaring itu tidak memberikan respon apa-apa, kendati pertanyaan-pertanyaan terus mengalir padanya.

Ino menghela napas, ia menduga Shikamaru begini karena hormon laknat salah lokasi membuatnya jadi begitu. "Kau tidak bertemu Sasuke?" nah, untuk yang satu ini, suaminya memberikan tanggapan dengan mengangguk pelan. Seolah satu kejadian teramat buruk baru saja menimpanya, mungkin semacam korban penganiayaan, begitu.

"Kau mau aku panggilkan Sasuke?" sekali lagi, Shikamaru menjawab menggunakan pergerakan kepala naik-turun. Terlihat begitu nampak pasrah dan manja, berisikan harapan besar supaya Ino melakukan seperti ucapannya. Istrinya beranjak, meninggalkan Shikamaru guna meminta Sasuke sekedar menjenguk suaminya.

Beberapa menit berlalu, dan Shikamaru tetap kekeh pada posisinya yang berbaring di tempat yang sama. "Shikamaru, kau sakit, yaa?!" satu suara yang sudah sangat teridentifikasi indera audiotorinya, membuat ia terpaksa untuk mendudukan diri. Tidak, tak sesuai harapan yang berkunjung. Bukan Sasuke yang datang, melainkan sang Hokage keenam.

Seloroh, Naruto ancap duduk di samping Shikamaru. Tidak lupa menempatkan telapak tangannya pada kening suami Ino, "Ino bilang kau demam. Rupanya benar." Naruto berlisan begitu, rona mukanya menunjukan kekhawatiran. Jangan cemas, si pemimpin tertinggi ninja Konoha ini bersikap demikian, karena efek ngidam yang masih mendiami dirinya. Maklum, kehamilan Sakura baru jalan lima bulan. Masih lucu-lucunya kemauan aneh Naruto, kok.

Shikamaru tak merespon banyak, reaksi yang diberikan tidak lebih dari gumam mengiyakan semata. Namun itu taklama, begitu disadarinya dua sosok lain baru memasuki kediamannya juga. Nah, salah satunya itu Sasuke! Tentu bisa ditebak dengan gampang bagaimana senangnya Shikamaru. Langsung si lelaki rusa itu menepuk-nepuk bagian kursi di sebelahnya, isyarat meminta Sasuke untuk duduk di dekatnya.

Bersamaan wajah tak suka, Sasuke mau saja mengikuti keinginan Shikamaru. Lagipula, ia sudah diminta oleh Ino, dan terlebih juga ada Naruto. Berbeda dengan sang Kage, lelaki itu memberengut tatkala Shikamaru bahagia akan adanya Sasuke. Yaa ampun, entah bagaimana jadinya saat satu ruangan dipenuhi pria-pria aneh yang tengah mengidam dan saling memperhatikan secara satu arah.

"Kamu sudah makan?" Sasuke menggeleng begitu pertanyaan itu didapatnya dari Shikamaru. Harapannya cuma satu, agar ia bisa secepatnya pergi dan membawa Naruto untuk mampir di kedai ramen. "Makan, yaa? Aku suapin." Tanpa menunggu jawaban Sasuke, suami Ino itu langsung membuka bungkusan yang sebelumnya sudah ia bawa hilir-mudik.

"Ayo, makan! Aaaa…" huruf vocal diakhir katanya itu, merupakan kode agar Sasuke membuka mulut dan menerima suapannya. Semacam meminta pada anak kecil, begitu. Sasuke tak menggubris, ia malah menggeser duduknya agar lebih menjauh dari edaran Shikamaru. "Makan, Sasuke!" sadar akan wajah murung Shikamaru, tak urung membuat Naruto berkata dengan intonasi perintah yang tinggi.

Mana mungkin Sasuke menolak, maka diikutinya kemauan Naruto. "Shikamaru, aku juga mau disuapin," si Hokage berkata lagi, kali ini suaranya jauh lebih lembut dari pada sebelumnya. Alih-alih mendapatkan perlakuan sebanding, Shikamaru malah memberikan picingan mata tak sudi." Sana, ambil sendiri di dapur!" begitu tega ia berlisan demikian.

Ini baru namanya cinta segitiga yang penuh kemelut. Di mana Sasuke memperhatikan Naruto, dan Naruto lebih memperdulikan Shikamaru, lantas Shikamaru terlalu menaruh atensi terhadap Sasuke. Yaa, perasaan satu arah yang tak kunjung menerima balasan. Harap mereka segera mengakhiri prilaku ajaib ini selekasnya.

Ino yang sedari tadi berperan pasif, bahkan kehadirannya dianggap ada dan tiada, hanya mampu menghela napas berat melihati kelakuan tiga pria dewasa di depannya. Shikamaru benar-benar memanfaatkan ngidam yang dideritanya dengan baik, hingga sukses membuat Ino kewalahan. Tapi, biarlah suaminya itu menikmati masa ngidam singkat bersama rekan-rekan senistanya. Jadi, Shikamaru, semoga _cravings time_-mu menyenangkan, yaa?!

* * *

**_Fin_**

**_A/N:_**

Sampai juga di penghujung kompilasi ini. Saya tidak tahu kenapa, tapi ide fic ini semakin menjadi. Bukannya melanjutkan salah satu fic yang lagi progress, saya malah membuat cerita absurd yang lain (*ditimpuk raders). Cuma, saya benar-benar tidak ingin menjadikan kompilasi ini sebagai salah satu hutang, jadi biar bagaimana pun akan dalam waktu bersamaan saya buat semua.

Saya tipikal yang bila ada suatu ide yang nancep banget, akan langsung saya eksekusi. Tidak harus menunggu salah satu fic harus diutamakan terlebih dahulu. Tapi tenang saja, semua fic saya pasti akan update bila waktunya tiba.*cari aman.

Bagaimana dengan _chapter_ ini, apa readers menyukainya?! Saya harap demikian. Entahlah mau ngebacot apalagi, jadi saya harapkan teman-teman yang telah membaca cerita-cerita ini untuk sekedar memberikan tanggepan.

So, review pleaseee…!

Salam,

Pixie (Yank)-chan


End file.
